Discover The Truth
Discover The Truth is a mysterious riddle added with the System Update. Solving it gets you a Illuminati Stone. There are 4 clues scattered around Growtopia. Each one of them rewards you one of these blocks * * * * Kappa The "Kappa" Block can be earned by calling 41100-41199 in a Telephone. Only one number out of the 100 will result in a "Mysterious Voice" on the phone instead of "The Warehouse" and is different for each person. The string of text you got is depended on the number you called. Once you get the 19 different strings, you need to put them in a ROT13 Decipher and put them in the right order. VGF QNATREBHF GB TB NYBAR GNXR GUVF NAQ FZNFU GUR YRSGJNEQ WRYYL JUVPU VF NGBC GUR JUVGR QBBE ! This gives: ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE TAKE THIS AND SMASH THE LEFTWARD JELLYFISH WHICH IS ATOP THE WHITE DOOR ! "ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE TAKE THIS" is a reference to the first Legend of Zelda, where the old man gives you a Wooden Sword. You need to wear a Wooden Sword, place a jellyfish faced to the left above a white door and break it to get a Code Block: Kappa. Edamame The "Edamame" Block can be earned by using Secret Of Growtopia to get this string: SUPPORT 210539847650273629974695874057936539069309368616987872152937432690489047863987682946093729601 This means that you need to go to http://growtopiagame.com/support, where this line of text was hidden: HJGMWEQPSGNNYOROUXWBTVNWZPKHYTXVZXSJCKQHACYOAOPTRKLAOCSIUBXWIUUZAEROCHWOWINRVNLQUCXNEWUBPJCAZ ''NOTE: However, this page is no longer available due to the Growtopia Official Website being revamped on 5 September 2017. The string is still accessible at https://growtopiagame.com/faq .'' You need to shift each letter by the number in the string in the alphabet. You then get: FIGHT VILLAIN WHO IS ON UPPER RIGHTMOST SPACE HEATVISION ICESHARDS SUPERSTRENGTH SHOCKINGFIST THEN RUN AWAY Use a Henchman at the top right corner of a world, take these 4 cards and a random card, use them in ORDER, then press the run away button. Doing so will give you a Code Block: Edamame. Ouroboros When you try to place a lock at the right-top corner of the world, a new message is shown, the text is depends on the first letter of the world name. To get the block, three players, who are on each other's friends list, must climb Legendary Mountain one wearing Yeti Hat, one wearing Zombie-Stompin' Boots and one wearing X-Ray Specs, then do /furious next to the orb. ''NOTE: Doing so will kick everybody in the world.'' Charlie Asking Locke about Old Gertie gives clues to getting Code Block: Charlie. "Woah, Old Gertie... that brings back memories! Hmm. What can I say... Well, there's a story about Old Gertie. The gist is that she was a blue cow, fit to burst with milk, and she flew over the moon, mooing. That'd be something to see, eh? Yeah. Old stories were pretty stupid." # Place Cow in top left of world. # Paint Cow blue. # Place Weather Machine - Night and turn it on. # Harvest Cow when ready. The Cow will drop 1 Code Block: Charlie instead of Milk. Website By combining the 4 QR Code Block, you will get a scannable QR code, it will bring you to http://growtopiagame.com/antipode.php. In the title of the page, 33.0975 / -116.995 is seen, this is the location of the San Diego Zoo Safari Park. From looking at the zoo map on the zoo's website, find Locator 14 and 15 Above Locator 14, right of Locator 15 is a point named "KILIMA POINT" Enter KILIMA on the first box, The four box below is a question about the previous 4 clues, Enter the following: KAPPA - DESCRIBE JELLYFISH: LEFTWARD CHARLIE - DESCRIBE COW: BLUE OUROBOROS - DESCRIBE RAGE: QUAKING EDAMAME - DESCRIBE FIST: SHOCKING Clicking on the analyze will bring you to a new page, with a link which lend to a mp3 file. The Truth You will find a mp3 file at http://growtopiagame.com/images/directive_epsilon.mp3 By reversing the soundtrack, the following message is heard: Directive Epsilon. Obedience is mandatory. You must place a Crystal Gate in a world that begins with the letter Y. Set the destination to the name of the point, colon, the name of the nearby outpost. Enter the gate to discover the truth The name of the point is KILIMA, and the nearby outpost in the map is OKAVANGO OUTPOST located in the african outpost area. By placing a Crystal Gate in a world that begains with letter Y, set the destination to KILIMA:OKAVANGO, enter it, the door will blow up and a Illuminati Stone will be spawned. Category:Mysteries